


A Home to Call Your Own

by stars_will_fall



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Adoption, Day 7, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Taakitz Week, post story and song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 07:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14160009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_will_fall/pseuds/stars_will_fall
Summary: Taako surprises his family when he comes home early from his tour. What he hadn't expected was that Kravitz had a little surprise of his own that would change their family forever.





	A Home to Call Your Own

A childhood without stability. A century without a home. Twelve years without a family by his side. A war. Fighting tooth and nail to keep what he now remembered, what he’d gone so long now without. Taako’s life up to this point was far less than glamorous, his loneliness and pain wasn’t something he was sure he could wish on his worst enemy even on his most bitter days, but now, in these years after rebuilding, things were different. Not only did he have his family back, but it had grown immensely since their days cooped up on the ship that had become their home. It was more people than Taako could have ever fathomed coming to love, and hell if he’d ever tell them that he did, but somehow each and every one of them fit right into his life. He had a brand and a school, ever growing and ever popular now that he was one of the saviors of the universe. The seven birds’ names were hot on the lips of everyone from this plane to the next. But out of all the new things in his life, his favorite had to be his home. _He had a home_ , an actual solid home with an actual, serious, solid (most of the time) husband to greet him when he came home at the end of the day. Finally, for once in his life things were coming up Taako. 

Taako had been away from home for almost a month now, touring Faerun with his second in command, Ren. Public appearances were great for his brand, sure, but he got a little homesick without Kravitz or Angus bugging him about this or that. So, though his tour was supposed to last about a week more, Taako decided to come home early as a little surprise. Ren told him she’d be perfectly capable of handling the rest of the stops along the way. He thanked her, giving her a quick hug before casting a transportation spell and, in seconds, arriving right in the middle of his living room. If he had his times right, Angus should still be at school, and Kravitz would still be at work, so he had plenty of time to make them something to eat for when they got back. No doubt this past month had been mostly sandwiches and fantasy take-out for them. Kravitz couldn’t cook for shit. 

Taako was on his way to the kitchen when he heard a familiar rip tear through the air behind him. Kravitz must already be done, or perhaps he forgot something he needed. Taako spun around, ready to tackle him to the floor with kisses and was faced with a surprise of his own. Kravitz’s coat was singed in serval places and stained with bits of blood Taako hoped weren’t his own. In his arms he held a little bundle of blankets that shifted and squirmed. When Kravitz noticed Taako his eyes went wide, and he held the bundle a little closer like he was trying to hide it. “O-oh. Darling, you’re home. I thought that was next week.” 

Taako’s smile faded a bit, his arms going to cross over his chest. “It was. I thought I’d surprise you,” he started slowly, moving closer to him. “What is that?” Taako noticed the tips of Kravitz’s ears go red and his wings moving restlessly behind him. He was nervous. Taako stood in front of him, moving a bit of the blanket back to see the sleepy eyes of the prettiest little elf looking back at him. She was all dark skin and big ears and Taako couldn’t help but soften as she grabbed his finger. It took a moment, but he snapped himself out of it, looking back up at Kravitz. “Explain. Now.”

“Yes. Yes, of course. I- now Taako don’t look so upset with me. Hear me out.” He shrunk behind Taako’s gaze. 

“It’s hard to do that when you’re not saying anything, hun.” 

“Right. Uh. Well.” Kravitz frowned and suddenly the words were flooding out. “Barry, Lup, and I had one of our bigger bounties to collect today, a popular and dangerous necromantic cult in New Phandalin. We got there and kicked some ass, naturally. It was quick work. They were much too cocky for their own good, you know. They always are. Maybe they should start putting a note in the front of these spell books that just says ‘proceed with caution. The reapers are really fucking good at their job.’ Cause honestly its getting ridiculous and-”

“Kravitz!” Taako cut him off, his foot tapping against the hardwood floor. He must have startled the baby, because there were a few soft hiccups and then _wailing_. Kravitz jumped at the new sound, holding her out away from him like he had no idea what to do. Taako groaned, “Istus bless. If you’re going to bring a baby home at least know what to do with it. Give her to me.” Taako scooped her out of Kravitz’s arms and held her close, rocking her until she quieted down again and nestled into his warmth. 

Without a baby to occupy them, Kravitz’s hands fidgeted with the ends of his coat. “I’m getting there, I promise. We- we were just about to leave when we heard her crying. I’m not sure who her parents were, but whoever they were, they’re gone now. Taako, if we left her she would have been all alone, and even I know she’s much too young for that. She wouldn’t have survived to the end of the week. I couldn’t just leave her on someone’s doorstep and hope they’d take her in. A-and we already take care of Angus. So uhm.”

“So, you brought her home,” Taako supplied. Kravitz nodded softly. “And you weren’t going to call and talk to me, first.”

“I know. I’m sorry, love. It’s just that I didn’t want to give you something to worry about while you were away. Lup thought it would be better if I didn’t tell you just yet. Look, we don’t have to keep her. I would never make such a big decision without you. I just wanted her to have someplace warm and safe while we figured out what to do.” 

Taako sighed, giving the baby his hand again and letting her play with all the shiny rings on his fingers. This wasn’t even in the wheelhouse of things he thought he’d have to deal with when he got home. He didn’t know what to do. On the one hand, he felt for her. Of course, he did, and he was sure Kravitz knew he would. After all, an orphaned elf with no family and nowhere to go was a little on the nose. On the other hand, he wasn’t exactly cut out to be raising a kid. He had a career and a name to uphold. He was never home, and neither was Kravitz. Sure, they had Angus living with them, but that hardly counted. At ten years old he was already basically 100% self-sufficient. Taako didn’t have to be his dad. Oh gods, a _dad_. He wanted to puke. 

“I’m glad you didn’t just leave her. She didn’t deserve that.” Taako walked over to the couch, grabbing Kravitz’s hand and dragging him down with him. “I don’t know yet how I feel about keeping her around, but we can talk about it more later.” Taako noticed the way Kravitz still seemed to hide in himself and he leaned his head against his shoulder. “I’m not mad. It’s okay. I’m sorry you worried I would be.”   
Taako’s ears twitched up as he heard a key slip into a lock and the front door pushed open. It shut again, and Angus walked behind them, already on his way to his room. He paused when he noticed that not only Kravitz was home, but Taako was back too. “Oh, hello sirs! I wasn’t expecting you to be home.” Angus made his way around to the front of the couch, his entire face lighting up when he saw the baby. “Who is that?” 

“I uh- don’t know if she’s got a name, pumpkin.” He looked over to Kravitz who just shrugged. Angus rocked forward on his toes to get a better look at her. He was smiling. For some reason Taako found himself worried he wouldn’t like her or maybe he was worried he’d love her.

“She’s so pretty,” he squealed. Angus’s arms went up as if asking to hold her before he forced them down again. Taako held her out and he excitedly took her into his arms, holding her like he was afraid she’d break.

“Careful to support her head, Ango. Keep her close, she’ll like the warmth.” Taako felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. “I mean, I don’t know why I’m telling you this. I’m sure you know more about taking care of babies than I do.”

Angus let her nuzzle into him and his eyes were just huge as he looked up to Taako and Kravitz again. “Did- did you adopt her? Is she staying with us?” 

Kravitz leaned forward, about to tell Angus that, no in fact she wasn’t theirs, but the kid looked so hopeful. Taako couldn’t break hi little heart now. He put a hand on Kravitz’s chest, pushing him back against the couch. “Yeah, she’s gonna stay with us. Say hi to your new sister.” 

“Taako!” Kravitz looked shocked, but the smile on his face told him it’s what he’d hoped Taako would say all this time. God, he married a stupid sap. He turned to him, voice quieting as if that would stop Angus from hearing. “You’re sure this is what you want.”

Taako lowered his voice to match. “Look how happy he is, Kravitz. I can’t take that away from him. Besides, she needs us. It’ll all be fine.”

Angus was a flurry of questions now. Where will she sleep? Could she stay in his room? How old is she? What will her name be? Can they have an adoption party for her? Taako thought he was never going to get a word in. He laid a hand on Angus’ shoulder. “Hey, one thing at a time. She probably needs a name before anything else. She’ll pick her own once she’s old enough, but for now we’ll give her one to work with.”

A few suggestions were thrown out by each of them before they found one they all liked. Sometime between all the arguing she’d ended up in Kravitz’s arms again. He poked her little nose with a smile. “Welcome to the family, little Bryn. You’re a Reaper-Taaco now.”

Angus giggled. “Good luck!”

The rest of the night, despite Taako’s original plans were spent making sure the house had everything a baby would need. The only thing they had to wait on was a crib from Magnus, but he promised them it would be there in a day or two. After dinner, Taako let Angus take her for a while so he and Kravitz could clean up. They found Angus thirty minutes later lying next to a sleeping baby on the floor, watching her like she was the best thing in the world. 

“Shit. Just look at him,” Taako leaned into Kravitz’s side. “You know, I’m actually really glad we did this.” 

Kravitz grinned, kissing his head. “Me too. Thank you for understanding.” 

“Like you said, we can’t just leave her on someone’s doorstep. Next time, though, talk to me first.” 

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much everyone whose stuck with me through Taakitz Week. This is the last day! I hope you all have enjoyed. If you did, please leave me some kudos and comments and check out my other fics. Thank you!


End file.
